The present invention relates to a drilling fixture for use in precisely drilling long bores in a workpiece. The invention is particularly useful for drilling bores in the order of a meter or more in length, such as required in the door security lock as described in our co-pending Pat. application Ser. No. 593,554 filed July 7, 1975.
The above-cited co-pending application describes a door security lock which includes three long rods passing through the door and actuated by the door key so as to be projected externally of the door into recesses formed in the door frame in order to securely lock the door from all sides against forced entry. One of the problems in including such a locking device in existing doors is the difficulty of precisely drilling the long bores in the door for receiving the locking rods. While the invention is described below particularly with respect to that application, it will be appreciated that it could be advantageously used in other applications requiring the precise drilling of long bores in the order of a meter or more for example.